


Wake Me Up When It's All Over

by CamSanders



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSanders/pseuds/CamSanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ему кажется, что с ним что-то не так.<br/>Он глядит на город и видит весь мир. Огни и музыка, энергия, бушующая под кожей, все это слишком волнующе. Он никому об этом не говорит – слишком личное, слишком. Пальцы скользят по руне на запястье, по имени его родственной души. Алек знает, что все это – вспышки, энергия – все исходит из связи, и он не может не улыбнуться. Кто-то на свете часть Алека, завершает его, любит его, для него Алек прекрасен.<br/>И со своей родственной душой Алек прекрасен.<br/>И Алек легко смеется, позволяя смеху рассеиваться на ветру, наслаждаясь ощущением связи, лаская ее, задаваясь вопросом, когда же он найдет ее… или она найдет его.<br/>Потому что они найдут друг друга, а затем у них будет целая вечность.<br/>Но это был лишь сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Me Up When It's All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958293) by [sassystarrynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Алеку пять лет, когда он осознает, что не похож на остальных детей. Ему не нравится бегать повсюду, не нравится играть, не нравится драться с другими детьми.

Он предпочитает сидеть на месте, читать, держать дистанцию, наблюдая за всеми, в особенности за сестрой. Дети говорят о нем, его родители говорят о нем, как и его сестра, которая улыбается и заставляет его заплетать ей косички. Он знает, что он другой, знает это, чувствует, слышит. Другие дети говорят ему, что он странный, и его родители беспокоятся, но Изабель просто смеется и щекочет его. Он щекочет в ответ, а его родители… что ж, родители решают, что он все это перерастет.

Ему семь лет, когда начинаются сны.

Алек не понимает ничего; все, что он видит – картинки городов, фестивалей. Иногда он улавливает беглый взгляд мужчины с кошачьими глазами, и Алек живет этими снами. Когда он видит эти глаза, он словно чувствует себя дома, будто может сделать все, что угодно. Видит в них утешение и принятие.

Когда эти глаза глядят на него, Алек чувствует себя красивым.

Когда эти глаза глядят на него, Алек чувствует себя достойным носить имя Александр, достойным целого мира.

Иногда он всматривается в зеркало на свои собственные ярко-голубые глаза, воображая, что те кошачьи глаза глядят на него в ответ.

Он не говорит об этом родителям, сам до конца не уверенный, почему; но он напуган и… это слишком особенно. Слишком. Он знает, что это может быть опасно, но не чувствует опасности, он чувствует себя как дома.

Вскоре после того, как начинаются сны, он замечает руну на запястье матери. Родственные души.

Вокруг него громоздятся книги, а Алек никак не может удовлетворить любопытство. Все слишком неясно, неопределенно, нет никаких конкретных ответов, но он не может спросить у взрослых. Родственные души – очень личный вопрос, и он знает, что еще слишком молод.

_Почему ты не на улице, Алек? Поиграй с кузеном. Поиграй с Изабель. Приглядывай за сестрой._

Ты слишком молод, скажут они, почему ты хочешь знать? Они станут задавать вопросы и заставят его ответить каким-нибудь образом. Нет. Он читает то, что может, полагая, что со временем все поймет.

***

Изабель семь лет, когда она спрашивает его про руны на запястье их матери.

Алек расчесывает ее волосы, рассказывая истории об истинной любви и родственных душах. Он рассказывает ей о магической связи между людьми, о дне, когда на их запястьях появится руна с именем их родственной души.

Она дополнит тебя, говорит он ей, избавит от этого чувства неполноценности, с которым ты живешь сейчас, будто бы чего-то не хватает… все это исчезнет и наступит мир.

Изабель широко улыбается и говорит об этом неделями, не переставая.

Она не может дождаться появления имени ее родственной души, и это стоило нагоняя, который он получает от родителей за то, что рассказал об этом сестре в таком юном возрасте.

Это стоило удивления на ее лице и блеска в ее глазах.

Он не сказал ей – и не скажет, пока она не вырастет – что со светом приходит и тьма.

Например, как отказ от связи или тот факт, что ты никогда не находишь свою родственную душу.

Он не говорит ей, что иногда люди живую всю свою жизнь, так и не находя вторую половинку, что это нелегко, никогда не бывает легко.

Вместо этого он позволяет ей приколоть к своим волосам заколки в виде бабочек, сидит смирно, когда она пытается накрасить ему лицо.

Голубоглазый мальчик не говорит ей, что ему кажется, будто он уже делал это раньше, что по какой-то причине ему знакомо это ощущение, когда на лицо накладывают макияж. Есть в этом что-то очень личное… и поэтому Алек это игнорирует.

Он притворяется, как и всегда, что они не живут опасными жизнями и что его маленькая сестра находится в безопасности от всех угроз мира… даже когда держит в руках копье.

Алек притворяется, что ему не снится мужчина с кошачьими глазами, за которого он отдал бы все на свете.

***

Алеку десять лет, когда рождается Макс, и Алек мгновенно в него влюбляется.

Он очарователен, держит Алека за указательный палец и всегда успокаивается, когда Алек просит его об этом. Изабель теперь старшая сестра, и ей это нравится, потому что их родители не всегда рядом, и лишь они есть друг у друга.

Старший брат, вот кто он теперь, и он приглядывает за ними, игнорируя бурлящее чувство прямо под кожей. Кожа на его запястье чешется, и он не может не потирать ее, когда никто не смотрит. Он просыпается каждое утро, гадая, увидит ли имя… и не видит ничего.

Максу год, когда в их жизнях появляется Джейс, вклиниваясь в их семью до такой степени, что никто больше не называл его иначе как Лайтвудом. Они не отталкивают его, не задают вопросов, все идет так, как должно, и никто не видит ничего иначе.

Джейс – первый мальчик, которого он находит привлекательным. Алек не уверен, когда и как это случается, но он подмечает светлые волосы, розовые губы, пот, бегущий по шее блондина.

Но Джейс его брат, и… это неправильно.

Когда он глядит в золотистые глаза, Алек разочаровывается тем, что они не желто-зеленые. Ему больно.

Но это заставляет его задуматься: значит, его родственная душа – мужчина? Он пытается представить, что это девушка, и его поглощает паника. Он не покидает комнату целую неделю, притворяясь, что болен, но он знает, что его братья и сестра не верят.

Он ничего не может сделать, потому что озарение ослепляет его.

Алек всегда знал, что процесс родственных душ достаточно сложен.

И теперь он понимает ту боль, которую может причинить родственная душа. Поиск второй половинки не означает ни автоматического счастья, ни автоматического мира.

На несколько лет он позволил себе погрязнуть в той фантазии, которой окружил Изабель. Он беспокоится о том, что должен был рассказать сестре правду, но ее улыбка и смех заставляют его чувствовать себя лучше темными днями… и он не сожалеет о поддержании лжи так долго, как только может.

Ему двенадцать лет, когда устанавливается рутина.

Алек становится парабатаем Джейса, и это достаточно странно – связь, говорящая о том, что это Джейс, связь, которую они разделяют вместе. Ему не больно, это просто… ненормально?.. Нет, скорее неудобно. Но Алек молчит, продолжая свои тренировки. Он учится тому, чтобы уравновесить связь парабатая и эту странную связь, зудящую под кожей. Проходит не так много времени, когда две связи становятся частью его натуры.

Он помнит панику, помнит о том, что Джейс почувствует и эту связь тоже, но он не чувствует…

Алек пытается влюбиться в кого-нибудь другого; чувство вины гложет его, когда он заставляет себя смотреть на Джейса, заставляет свое сердце полюбить Джейса, но он слаб. Он не ощущает этого, но он испуган, потому что он становится все старше, а имя не появляется на запястье. Что, если оно так никогда и не появится?

А даже если и появится, как Алек найдет его? Как Алек отыщет того самого человека, который изменит его к лучшему? Как он найдет эти кошачьи глаза? Потому что сейчас Алек знает, понимает, что это глаза его родственной души.

Часть его знает, что это достаточно логично, что его вторая половинка – нежить, но Алек игнорирует и это тоже. Он притворяется, будто и понятия не имеет ни о чем, потому что нет никакой разницы, нежить или нет. И Алек хотел бы думать, что он игнорирует этот факт потому, что все будут против подобного, потому что он боится того, о чем все подумают… но он честен с самим собой, он не хочет признавать этого, потому что его сломает тот факт, что он, возможно, никогда не отыщет свою родственную душу.

Он не готов признать, что его родственная душа может уже быть с кем-то, потому что… нет.

Алек не задумывался об этом.

И, возможно, Алеку было предназначено быть старшим братом, сумеречным охотником, парабатаем Джейса и не более.

Он ищет утешения у Изабель, которая всегда рядом, когда он нуждается в ней.

Не волнуйся, говорит она ему, имя твоей половинки появится, и мы с Джейсом отыщем ее для тебя.

Он смеется, и она не заостряет внимания на том, что он плачет. Они Лайтвуды, а Лайтвуды не плачут.

Он будет потрясающим, говорит она, и он обнимает сестру, потому что она спокойно относится к этому факту, и как он вообще мог подумать об обратном?

Но, надеюсь, это будет не оборотень, потому что запах мокрой псины ужасен, добавляет она в конце.

Он кидается в нее подушкой, но ее работа выполнена. Алек улыбается ей, и Изабель клянется сделать все, что может, чтобы помочь ему. Ее брат силен и не плачет, она не позволит ему сломаться.

***

Ему шестнадцать, когда на его запястье появляется имя.

Оно горит; ощущение, будто огонь поглощает его изнутри, мечется по его телу, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Он стискивает зубы и закрывает рот рукой, ожидая, когда боль пройдет. Кажется, что минули часы – на деле минуты – прежде чем боль начинает отступать. Огонь угасает до мягкого пульсирования.

Странное покалывание остается, и Алек не может не дрожать. Для него все ново – звуки, цвета, ощущение простыней на коже. Его тело болит…

Но он не может не улыбнуться, когда глядит на запястье, на выгравированное на коже имя.

Магнус Бейн.

Руна такая красивая.

Алек позволяет себе радостно поерзать на простынях, он счастливо смеется – радость так и вырывается изнутри. Безостановочная энергия течет по телу, и Алеку это нравится.

Это великолепно, и он задается вопросом, чувствует ли его родственная душа то же самое, чувствует ли он… Магнус… чувствует ли его.

Но счастье длится недолго, потому что он просыпается позже с холодной связью.

Больше никаких снов, никакой энергии, бурлящей под кожей. Алек никогда не ощущал себя более одиноким.

Изабель спрашивает его, что не так, и Джейс заставляет его тренироваться, но все кажется другим.

Он пытается улыбнуться ради Макса, но внутри него только пустота, и Алек плачет.

Он плачет каждый день на протяжении целого года. Он игнорирует свою маму, то, как она глядит на его заплаканное лицо, на браслет вокруг его запястья. Она не задает вопросов, и он чувствует одновременно облегчение и гнев: почему она даже не пытается?

Если ты скажешь нам его имя, мы его найдем. Джейс пытается помочь, но Алек знает, что связь была отклонена. Он знает, что связь была целенаправленно оборвана. Он это знает, и знание причиняет ему боль. Может, лучше думать, что его родственная душа погибла, и связь была резко оборвана по этой причине… но это не уменьшает боли.

Джейс заставляет Алека тренироваться усерднее.

Его не волнует и не интересует, как Джейс узнал про его сексуальную ориентацию. Это не имело значения, потому что Алеку попросту было наплевать. Какое тут значение – обнаружить, что его привлекают мужчины – когда его сердце уже кому-то принадлежало?

Он не может притворяться, что любит Джейса, и желает, чтобы ему пришлось волноваться только о его отторжении… не об отторжении его второй половинки.

Алек не хочет об этом говорить, и он благодарен, что Джейс не пытается сдвинуть браслет, который Алек носит, дабы скрыть имя.

Но Джейс все еще не прячет свое неодобрение, никогда не скрывает его, как и Изабель. Макс просто хочет, чтобы Алек был счастлив.

Алеку интересно, что подумают их родители. Впрочем, это не имеет значения – парень, девушка, нежить, Алек был им не нужен.

Скатертью дорога, говорит Изабель, теперь ты весь наш.

Макс ухмыляется и обнимает его, в то время как Джейс только фыркает, но ничего не говорит.

***

Алек пытается не обращать внимания, потому что ему семнадцать, и Джейс злится уже целый год.

Он говорит Джейсу, что имя родственной души появляется после шестнадцати лет и не обязательно сразу же после дня рождения.

Изабель не может дождаться шестнадцатого дня рождения, но Алек беспокоится.

Беспокоится за Джейса, за Изабель. Он надеется, что их родственные души примут их, надеется, что они найдут друг друга и будут счастливы.

После целого года ему легче засыпать, легче дышать, легче тренироваться и фокусироваться, но одиночество не угасает. Недостающий кусочек души слишком ощутим, и он задается вопросом, исчезнет ли это чувство когда-нибудь.

Он заставляет себя перестать волноваться, заставляет себя есть и спать. Алек не заботится о том, какую одежду носит, сосредотачивается на тренировках, на защите своей семьи.

Семья – все, что у него есть.

Если иногда он и скучает по кошачьим глазам, он не признается себе в этом… Нет, Алек не хочет думать о том, что это его вина, что это он оттолкнул прочь свою родственную душу… потому что Алек знал, что его половинке не были нужны романтические отношения.

Он всегда знал это и все равно попался в ловушку, расставленную для всех, кто жаждет любви.

Он надавил слишком сильно, и теперь Алек потерян в море, тонет в нем, и только его семья помогает ему удержаться на плаву.

Этого достаточно.

Должно быть достаточно.

***

Она ему не нравится.

Возможно, отчасти потому, что он ревнует. Их всегда было трое плюс Макс. Его семья.

Отчасти потому, что он видит, как Джейс заинтригованно глядит на нее, и Алек может видеть, что блондин влюбляется в нее. Безумно. Он видит это, чувствует это, не знает, как, но чувствует это натяжение между ними. Связь? Алек не знает, потому что Клэри не сумеречная охотница, по крайней мере, не официально, а Джейс… у него все еще нет имени…

И крохотная часть… совсем крохотная… которую Алек игнорирует, или пытается игнорировать… болит, когда он видит ее, потому что он знает ее лицо из своих снов. Он вспоминает, как видел вспышки, картинки девочки, совсем ребенка, но Алек знает, что это она, и он ее ненавидит.

Потому что ему все еще больно, и она причинит всем боль, он чувствует это.

Он хочет, чтобы она ушла, но Джейс не хочет, поэтому она остается.

А с ней появляется и парень с кудрявыми волосами, и по тому, как он смотрит на Клэри, очевидно, что он ее любит. И это только заставляет страх Алека расти…

Людям будет больно, а это его работа – следить, чтобы этого не произошло. Он защищает их, пока они рвутся вперед по жизни, остается позади, держа их в безопасности. До этого момента.

Как он может удержать их в безопасности от этого?

Они вырастают.

Алек ощущает растущую панику, как мир наклоняется, меняется, и он наблюдает за своей сестрой, за тем, как она ведет себя с парнями, как все больше заглядывается на примитивных. На них обоих.

Взгляд Джейса прикован к Клэри, он ничего больше не видит… за исключением того, когда он глядит на Саймона, и до Алека медленно доходит, что Саймон причинит им столько же боли, сколько и Клэри.

И тогда, когда они спешат помочь примитивной девчонке… он слышит это.

Магнус Бейн.

Его сердце спотыкается, дыхание сбивается, и он замирает, прислушиваясь к их разговору о том, что надо пойти на одну из его вечеринок, поговорить с ним, попросить о помощи.

Нет.

Алек не хочет идти, и впервые в жизни он желает быть примитивным, чтобы остаться позади, подальше от него, подальше от мага.

Но он не поступает так, потому что он Алек. Сумеречный охотник и, что самое главное, Старший Брат.

***

Алек не знает, чего он ожидал, но ощущает взгляд этих глаз на себе.

Он едва может слышать что-либо, кроме стука собственного сердца, когда глаза прикованы к полу. Он не хочет смотреть на него, не хочет говорить с ним, потому что черная дыра в его душе расширяется. Алек не знал, что это возможно, но чувствует себя еще хуже, чем прежде.

Он хочет встать рядом с Магнусом Бейном, протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, зная, что, если так сделает, то столкнется лицом к лицу с болью. Вместо этого Алек оглядывается вокруг, зная, что может случиться все, что угодно, что надо держать ухо востро. Он всем своим естеством заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Он не может позволить себе колебаться.

Алек впивается ногтями в ладонь, держа себя в руках, напоминая себе, зачем они здесь. Связь взывает к нему, и он не знает, почему, потому что она была мертва и холодна последние два года. Ощущение, будто она пытается вернуться, но Алек отталкивает ее прочь, давит в панике. Он не может позволить ей вернуться, только чтобы она снова растворилась. Он не может справляться с этим снова.

Нет.

Он поднимает голову и встречается с кошачьими глазами, не в силах прочитать их, не в силах увидеть, чего хочет Магнус. Нет. Маг. Не Магнус. Никогда больше не Магнус.

Нет.

Вокруг творится суматоха, но он не может отвести взгляда от этих кошачьих глаз. Он знает, что Магнус лжет по поводу Клэри, знает, но не может выдавить не звука. Не может отодвинуться, пока не видит, как Магн… нет, маг… пытается подойти ближе.

Нет.

Связь гудит, и Алек сбегает.

Потому что ему хочется упасть в объятия этих рук, снова почувствовать связь, потому что он хотел этого, сколько себя помнил.

Но он не может.

***

Алек наблюдает, как Клэри защищает Саймона, как она прикладывает все усилия, чтобы вернуть свою мать обратно.

Он понимает это, понимает семью. Но это не значит, что ему это по душе. Потому что ему это не нравится.

Не нравится, когда Джейс напряжен, глядя на Саймона и Клэри, и Алек хочет спросить, что произошло, но Джейс не расскажет.

Ему хочется смеяться или плакать, и он не уверен, чего хочется больше. Пустота внутри продолжает расти, и тишина не помогает. Он думает о Магнусе, о том, что сейчас, после того как увидел его, встретил его, он чувствует себя еще хуже. Ему больше не хочется ощущать все это, и в этот момент он проклинает связь.

Проклинает на чем свет стоит, и на долю секунды он надеется, что Магнус может ощутить это, ощутить в полной мере.

А затем, когда видит темноту в глазах Джейса, забирает мысли назад.

Алеку было больно, когда его связь отклонили, и через эту боль не должен проходить никто. Поэтому он делает шаг назад.

Потому что он не ненавидит Магнуса.

Алек никогда не мог и никогда не будет его ненавидеть.

***

Огонь охватывает его, и он кричит, ощущая, будто его рвут на части. Ничто не могло удержать его в целости, и он чувствует, что близок к концу. Он разрушается, сгорает вплоть до самого пепла.

_Держись. Я здесь. Не оставляй меня._

Он слышит голос и знает его.

Алек обнимает его, цепляется за него, привносит в свою душу, и внезапно огонь начинает угасать, пока он не ощущает легкое тепло на своей щеке, отдающее щекоткой. Он чувствует себя новым.

_Теперь ты будешь в порядке. Я здесь. Ты в порядке._

Алек верит этому, верит ему, мужчине с кошачьими глазами.

Он мирно дремлет и чувствует себя целым, будто может захватить целый мир…

Алек чувствует себя превосходно.

***

Он приходит в себя и впадает в забытье весь день, как говорит ему Изабель, колеблясь перед тем, как рассказать ему о Магнусе, и он знает, почему.

Браслет, который он носит на запястье, исчез. Руна с именем Магнуса все еще была на месте, но теперь рядом была еще одна рука, связанная с ней. Руна с именем Александра.

Связь.

Алек задыхается в облегчении, едва только тянется к связи. Он чувствует, как его тянут, и знает, что его зовут.

Мне жаль, шепчет Изабель, но он обнимает ее, потому что ей не за что просить прощения.

Потому что как он может злиться, когда чувствует себя восхитительно?  И он знает, что это неправильно, что существует множество вещей, которые он должен уладить, семья, за которой необходимо присматривать… но Алек лишь хочет увидеть Магнуса прямо сейчас.

Но не делает этого. Не сейчас.

Не тогда, когда замечает, каким усталым выглядит Джейс и как Изабель не выносит оставлять его в одиночестве, боясь, что он ускользнет, будто песок сквозь пальцы.

Это хорошо, думает он, потому что он привыкает к теплоте под кожей и кошачьим глазам, что глядят на него из снов.

Но даже несмотря на то, что связь помогает ему чувствовать себя хорошо, Алек все еще помнит ту пустоту. Которая все еще причиняет боль.

И хотя он хочет раствориться в спокойствии, что предоставляет ему связь, он не может этого сделать.

***

Он ерзает под взглядом мага, неуверенный в себе, колеблющийся.

_Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь._

_Я не мог позволить тебе умереть._

Алек вздрагивает, потому что это имело смысл: для Магнуса это ведь работа. И все.

_Я не мог потерять тебя снова._

_Но почему?_

Магнус оборвал их связь, он это сделал, так почему?

_Ты должен понять, Александр, что я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, как в тот день…_

Алек понимает – не может не понять – из-за эмоций, сквозящих через связь. Но это не меняло того факта, что Магнус оттолкнул его прочь, блокировал его.

_Я запаниковал._

_Я боялся._

_Мне было больно._

_И мне тоже было больно._

Алек не знает, когда и как, и ему все равно, особенно когда руки Магнуса оборачиваются вокруг него. Это кажется правильным – находиться в его объятиях, просто обнимать друг друга.

Алек чувствует спокойствие, будто ничего плохого не может произойти.

Им все еще необходимо поговорить обо всем, о том, что они будут делать, о том, через что они прошли, чего ожидают… обо всем. Алек знает это, но он хочет поверить Магнусу, поверить в то, что это его счастливый финал, в то, что и он заслуживал этой сказочной любви. Разве это было неправильно?

_Нет, дорогой, в этом нет ничего неправильного._

Алек вздыхает и улыбается.

Он наконец нашел свою родственную душу.


End file.
